The proposed CCOP entitled "Saint Joseph's Medical Center Tri- county CCOP" will consist of four components and 1 affiliated - Saint Joseph's Hospital and Medical Center (SMMC), the main component, University Hospital (UH), Saint Michael's Hospital and Medical Center (SMMC), Saint Elizabeth's Hospital (SEH) and the affiliate private practitioners associated with SJHMC and a private community hospital. The goal of the proposed CCOP is to bring state of the art therapy through clinical trial research and cancer control and prevention to the community. The CCOP has a large Black and Hispanic population along with many patients at or below the poverty level within its catchment area. These groups traditionally lack access to state of the art cancer therapy. The catchment area has 20 hospitals; 6 are involved in clinical trials either formally or informally, 4 of these 6 hospitals are involved in the proposed CCOP. The group of physicians has extensive prior clinical trial experience (fellowship-->practices). The components and affiliates have strong ongoing relationships: a) a combined SMMC-SJHMC Hematology/Oncology fellowship program (PI is the program director) b) three hospitals affiliated with the Seton Hall University School of Graduate Medical Education: SMMC, SJHMC and SEH c) a pattern of referral existing between physicians from as early as 1974. The proposed members recognize that patient accrual and compliance are pivotal to the success of a CCOP. In order to ensure that the goals are met, the following is planned: l) a single IRB for the three hospitals affiliated with Seton Hall 2) a central administrative office 3) data managers will be nurse data managers having distinct roles, either cancer control or cancer treatment. They will travel to the components and affiliate regularly for purposes of patient recruitment and quality assurance issues. The CCOP-A and PI will likewise visit the components on a monthly/quarterly basis, respectively. 4) Non- participating MD's (GI and ENT) agree to place 100 patients on the proposed cancer control studies. 5) There will be rotating monthly CCOP meetings at the institutions to discuss accrual, compliance and problems, in addition to educational updates related to affiliated data bases. Each institution of the proposed CCOP has an existing PI and Data Manager - the proposed CCOP will allow the groups to increase their accrual and therefore more effectively recruit the underserved onto clinical studies. The proposed CCOP non-physician staff members are experienced, and function currently as oncology nurse data managers/coordinator. This group is knowledgeable, firmly committed and highly motivated to accrue patients onto clinical trials from the proposed research bases.